Anything yo can do i can do Better
by TwinMoonAlchemist
Summary: Artemis and Wally are fighting again but this time it turned ... Musical


**Hello guys I know I should be working on Artemis in wonderland but I just had to do this. This is going to be a story I think and through this story my OC Dove ( I know there is a Justice League member called that but pretended there isn't one in this story) is going to be introduced. The first chapter is in her POV and it doesn't explain much but that will come later in the story. But let the fun begin.**

**I don't own anything except my OC DOVE**

**Artemis **

Wally

**Dove's POV**

It stated out like every other fight but it turned out different this time. Somehow it turned… musical. Artemis and Wally were arguing about stupid things and the Wally just had to say that he can sing better and that is how that turned in to this.

**Anything you can do,**

**I can do better.**

**I can do anything**

**Better than you**.

No, you can't.

**Yes, I can.** No, you can't.

**Yes, I can.** No, you can't.

**Yes, I can**,

**Yes, I can!**

Anything you can be

I can be greater.

Sooner or later,

I'm greater than you.

**No, you're not**. Yes, I am.

**No, you're not.** Yes, I am.

**No, you're NOT!**. Yes, I am.

Yes, I am!

I can shoot a partridge

With a single cartridge.

**I can get a sparrow**

**With a bow and arrow.**

I can live on bread and cheese.

**And only on that?**

Yes.

**So can a rat!**

Any note you can reach

I can go higher.

**I can sing anything**

**Higher than you.**

No, you can't. (High)

**Yes, I can.** (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)

**Yes, I can.** (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)

**Yes, I can**. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)

**Yes, I can**. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)

**Yes, I CAN!** (Highest)

How can you sing that high

**I'm a girl**

OH

Anything you can say

I can say softer.

**I can say anything**

**Softer than you.**

No, you can't. (Softly)

**Yes, I can.** (Softer) No, you can't. (Softer)

**Yes, I can**. (Softer) No, you can't. (Softer)

**Yes, I can.** (Softer)

**YES, I CAN**! (Full volume)

I can open any safe.

**Without bein' caught?**

Sure.

**That's what I thought-**

**you crook!**

Any note you can hold

I can hold longer.

**I can hold any note**

**Longer than you.**

No, you can't.

**Yes, I can** No, you can't.

**Yes, I can** No, you can't.

**Yes, I can**

**Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T-

**CA-A-A-A-N!** (Cough, cough!)

Yes, you ca-a-a-an!

Where do you keep all that air

Then Artemis look s at her chest

Oh my god

**Anything you say**

**I can say faster.**

I can say anything

Faster than you.

**No, you can't**. (Fast)

Yes, I can. (Faster) **No, you can't.** (Faster)

Yes, I can. (Faster) **Noyoucan't**. (Faster)

YesIcan! (Fastest)

I can jump a hurdle.

**I can wear a girdle.**

I can knit a sweater.

**I can fill it better!**

I can do most anything!

**Can you bake a pie?** No.

**Neither can I.**

Anything you can sing

I can sing sweeter.

**I can sing anything**

**Sweeter than you.**

No, you can't. (Sweetly)

**Yes, I can**. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter)

**Yes, I can**. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter)

**Yes, I can.** (Sweeter) No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)

**Yes, I can, can, can** (Sugary)

**Yes, I can!** No, you can't!

Then Wally grabbed Artemis's face and kissed her. To Artemis it looked like it was gentle but rough her soft lips and to everyone's surprise Artemis started to kiss back. It looked like she melted into Wally. She put her arms around his neck and then Wally put his arms around her waste. We didn't want to see them suck each other faces so we went out of the room but before we left robin just had to say "Get a room guys" to them. I smacked him over the head from when we were in a different room.

**So there's the first chapter guys and I know it is short. That is because my** **mom is yelling at me to get off of the computer so :D ya but REVIEW REVIEW** **AND THEN YOU GET TO SEE THE REST OF THE STORY THEN AND SEE WALLY ** **AND ARTEMIS KISS MORE AND ROBIN HAVE SOME LOVE. OH AND THIS IS NOT A ROBINXOC STORY IT IS A ROBINXBATGIRL STORY SO YAY FOR BATGIRL AND REVIEW.**


End file.
